powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Protogenoi Physiology
The power to use the traits and powers of the Protogenoi. Variation of Greek Deity Physiology. Capabilities User either is or can draw power and abilities connected to the protogenoi, primordial Deities of Greek mythology. The protogenoi were the first entities or beings that come into existence, they form the very fabric of the universe and as such are truly immortal. Everything in existence is born of them, including the Titans and the Olympian gods. Unlike the Titans, when overthrown by the next generation of deities, the protogenoi didn't lose their power or position, for the very simple reason that they form the existence. Protogenoi *All: Creation, Deity Creation, Divine Presence, Life Creation, Power Manifestation, Primordial Embodiment, Primordial Entity Physiology, Absolute Immortality or Concept-Dependent Immortality. *'Achlys' **Despair Embodiment **Poison Embodiment ***Poison Manipulation **Sadness Inducement *'Aether' **Aether Embodiment ***Aether Manipulation **Air Manipulation **Light Embodiment ***Light Manipulation *'Aion' **Astrological Physiology **Eternity Embodiment **Time Manipulation **Zodiac Empowerment *'Ananke' **Binding **Flawless Clairvoyance **Necessity Embodiment **Fate Embodiment ***Destiny Manipulation ***Prophecy Construction **Human Manipulation **Order Manipulation *'Chaos/Khaos' **Air Manipulation **Embodiment Creation **Formlessness **Oblivion Embodiment **Primordial Nothingness Manipulation *'Chronos' **Event Manipulation **Temporal Entity Physiology **Time Embodiment ***Time Manipulation *'Erebus' **Darkness Embodiment ***Darkness Empowerment **Formlessness **Primordial Darkness Manipulation ***Absolute Darkness ***Primordial Darkness Generation *'Eros' **Desire Embodiment **Eros Embodiment **Fertility Embodiment **Love Embodiment ***Love Manipulation ***Love Inducement **Lust Embodiment *'Gaia' **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Earth Embodiment ***Earth Manipulation ***Earth Mimicry ***Nigh Omniscience (Regarding the Earth) **Embodiment Creation **Mother Goddess Physiology ***Mother Nature Physiology **Nature Embodiment ***Nature Manipulation ****Animal Manipulation ***Season Manipulation **Precognition *'Hemera' **Day Embodiment ***Day Empowerment **Solar Manipulation ***Circadian Manipulation ***Light Manipulation ***Solar Empowerment *'Hydros' **Water Embodiment ***Nigh Omniscience (regarding waters) ***Primordial Water Manipulation ***Water Form Manipulation ***Water Mimicry *'Nesoi' **Island Lordship ***Island Manipulation ****Island Creation ****Nigh Omniscience (regarding islands) ****Plant Manipulation ****Sand Manipulation ****Water Manipulation ***Island Physiology **Land Embodiment *'Nyx' **Darkness Manipulation ***Darkness Mimicry **Life Darkness Manipulation **Night Embodiment ***Circadian Manipulation ***Night Empowerment ***Night Manipulation ****Eternal Night Inducement **Precognition *'Ophion' **Heaven Lordship **Life Embodiment ***Life Manipulation **Snake Physiology *'Phanes' **Cosmic Manipulation **Fertility Embodiment **Gender Transcendence **Genesis-Procreation Manipulation ***Creation Manipulation ***Infinite Energy **Life Embodiment **Light Manipulation **Palingenesis Embodiment **Wing Manifestation *'Physis' **Nature Embodiment ***Nature Manipulation **Origin Embodiment ***Alpha Reality ***Origin Awakening **Order Manipulation (With regards to the order of Nature) *'Pontus/Thalassa' **Lake/River Manipulation **Ocean Embodiment ***Aquatic Life Manipulation ***Ocean Manipulation ****Ocean Lordship ****Water Form Manipulation ****Water Mimicry *'Tartarus' **Binding **Imprison Realm Creation **Prison Domain **Punishment Manipulation ***Pain Inducement **Underworld Manipulation *'Thesis' **Beginning Embodiment **Conclusion Embodiment **Creation Embodiment ***Creation *'Uranus/Ouranos' **Celestial Manipulation ***Stellar Manipulation **Sky Embodiment ***Air Manipulation ***Sky Manipulation ***Weather Manipulation **Sky Father Physiology **Sky Lordship Associations *Concept Physiology *Daimon Physiology *Greek Deity Physiology *Primordial Entity Physiology *Titan Physiology Known Users See Also: Protogenoi. *Protogenoi (Greek Mythology) *Primordial's (God of War) *Protogenoi (Percy Jackson series) *Chronos (Smite) *Nox (Smite) *Terra (Smite) *Aither (Valkyrie Crusade) *Chaos (Valkyrie Crusade) *Chronos (Valkyrie Crusade) *Eros (Valkyrie Crusade) *Gaia (Valkyrie Crusade) *Nyx (Valkyrie Crusade) *Ananke (The Wicked + The Divine) Gallery Erebus_by_narmo2008-d47aex7.jpg|Erebus, Protogenoi of Darkness and Shadow Eros (Grace Mythology).JPG|Eros, Protogenoi of Love and Desire Hellenic_mythology_nyx_parthenogenesis_by_emanuellakozas-d4gluf6.jpg|Nyx, The Protogenoi of the Night Terra_(SMITE).jpg|Terra (Smite) The Earth Mother Nox_(SMITE).jpg|Nox (Smite) Goddess of Night Chronos_(SMITE).jpg|Chronos (Smite) Keeper of Time Aither H.png|Aither (Valkyrie Crusade) Chaos H.png|Chaos (Valkyrie Crusade) Chronos_H.png|Chronos (Valkyrie Crusade) Eros H.png|Eros (Valkyrie Crusade) Gaia_H.png|Gaia (Valkyrie Crusade) Nyx H.png|Nyx (Valkyrie Crusade) Ananke The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Ananke (The Wicked + The Divine) Category:Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Rare power Category:Physiology Category:Divine Powers Category:Primordial Powers